


Tension

by Sibamoono



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Play, Biting, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hot Sex, M/M, PowerBottomByakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibamoono/pseuds/Sibamoono
Summary: After a long week of goading from Kuchiki Byakuya, Renji gets fed up and has a drunken rant about his Taichou to his friends, unbeknown to him that the subject of his conversation is hearing it all.





	1. Obnoxious Power Bottom

Monday's were the worst for Renji. It meant the weekend was over, and he couldn't go out and drink and be messy with his friends in the 11th, and the other Lieutenants. 

Monday's meant a shit ton of paperwork that piled up from Renji's Friday blues, and damages from the drinking and fighting. 

Monday's also meant that Kuchiki Byakuya, the Leader of the 6th Division, would be in his Monday mood. 

The Monday mood was what Renji hated; Byakuya spent his weekend doing his duties to his estate like tending his cherry blossom garden, or practicing his calligraphy, or taking tea with his elders and Rukia. Boring shit that Renji could NEVER sit through. But his weekends were mundane and predictable, not like Renji's wild and almost gross escapades around town. Hence, by the end of the weekend, he's exhausted and not looking forward to the week ahead  while Byakuya was the complete opposite.

But that was Byakuya anyway; he went to bed early, rose early as fuck and was always on time for work, 7:30am on the dot, he was seated in his chair, quill at hand and piping hot pot of tea at his side. 

They were officially meant to be into work at 8:00am. Renji often shot for 8:05 at the latest. His Taichou was used to his bumbling into the office; one thing Byakuya hated was when people were not on time.

But on Mondays, everyone in the division had to be on high alert. Firstly, the Taichou would round up all the men and then start a huge sparring match with all of the seated officers. Once he went through all of them in about 5 minutes, he would then go through the unseated officers in 3, even though there were more unseated than seated officers.

Everyone took a beating. Even Renji, who Byakuya often saved his best for last.

After the whole 'Rukia being sentenced to death and Renji fighting his Taichou' fiasco, the two had settled into an almost companionship, what with spending the entire day together in the same office, sparring together, taking night watch duties together, etc. Made them 'kind of' friends.

But on Mondays Byakuya tested Renji's reserve by being extremely annoying and obnoxious.

Firstly he would hover over Renji as he did his paperwork, passing snide comments like 'Abarai, your penmanship is abysmal' or 'Renji, you should brush up on your report writing skills'.

Then he would make Renji take lunch with him in the office because there was so much to do and they could not afford to lose another second, all the while he's  sipping his tea like the cat that got the cream. 

In the afternoon, he spent his time hovering (again) unnecessarily close, and then start to comment on Renji's appearance, smell, etc. 'Renji, do you bathe often?' Or 'Renji, how often do you wash your hair? What is this interesting scent you emit?' 

Renji should have been used to it by now, because it was like clockwork on a Monday.

But it just grinded his gears each time, and by the time 5:30pm came around, he was mentally and physically drained. 

"He's a fucking thorn in my side, I swear!" Renji had ranted to Matsumoto once. She laughed, her ample bossom shaking with her mirth.

"Ren, baby. Your Taichou must have the largest stick up his ass!"

"Correction Rangiku, the problem with his Taichou is that he hasn't got a Stick up his ass!" Was Yumichika's response before the two burst out laughing. Renji rolled his eyes.

"Taichou ain't the type to like men; he married a woman, remember?!" Was Renji's response. 

It was Ayasegawa's response that had everyone (except Renji) rolling on the floor with laughter. "Nah, he's probably  in denial. Trust me Renji, I can spot a Power Bottom when I see one, and that is one super power bottom right there."

 

 

\----

Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday were exactly like Monday, on this particular week. 

Byakuya was annoying, always hovering, passing around annoying statements, annoying Renji, being so damn obnoxious.

 Renji was like a powder keg, vibrating with anger and energy from Byakuya's goading. By the time Friday came around, he was quite ready to explode.

 

The day was hot & humid, the air saturated with the burning heat of summer.

Renji huffed as he sat down on the floor haphazardly, breathing hard from the exertion of sparring with Kuchiki Byakuya.

Renji had stripped down to his hakama, his body covered in sweat and dust, tanned and glistening in the bright afternoon sun. 

The Kuchiki, on the other hand, looked untouched, unbothered and pristine in the burning heat, the only thing less than perfect was his scarf, which had been sliced by Zabimaru during the fight.

It always pissed Renji off. 

How the fuck did he always stay so perfect?!

"Abarai Fukutaichou, it was a pleasant fight." He said, as Renji wiped the sweat off his forehead and stood up.

Renji huffed. "Yeah, well, it wasn't fucking pleasant for me, sir. "

Byakuya's expression, in accordance with Renji's years of getting acquainted with his miniscule nuances, mirrored a small, satisfied smirk. 

"Get cleaned up and get back to the reports. Ill meet you in the office." He said, and strode off in all his icy perfection, not a speck of dust on him. Which infuriated Renji even more. 

\-------

"Abarai Fukutaichou, would you please refrain from making those vulgar noises." Byakuya' s soft, but firm voice travelled across to Renji as he sat behind his desk.

He paused, the irritation from their sparring resurfacing, combined with the most recent antagonistic feelings he had been having for his Taichou.

"I'm just singing!"

"You sound like a choking nightingale. For the sake of my ears, I implore you to remain silent." 

Renji huffed and muttered a few curses under his breath. 

"Alright Taichou, I'm not gonna sing anymore."

Renji continued his work from the afternoon, rolling into the evening. However, Byakuya decided to nitpick at every single thing that Renji did. If he drank his afternoon tea, It was 'Renji, you're slurping too loud' or if he chewed on a snack it was 'Renji, your chewing is obnoxious' and so forth. It went on all afternoon to the point where Renji almost snapped his favorite writing quill in two, his face beet red with annoyance.

Byakuya had been goading him from the beginning of the week, and it was Friday, and Renji was more than happy to leave before he released his Bankai on his annoying ass Taichou.

It was a relief when Byakuya excused himself, thus allowing Renji to leave too.

All he knew was that he needed a strong ass drink in order to vent the fuck out, so he headed down to his usual bar in town, where he was sure to find his usual crew of degenerate lieutenants and officers.

 

\-----

 

Byakuya was bored.

On a Friday, for the second time in his life he was bored.

The first was the previous Friday night. 

Rukia had gone out, probably to meet Ichigo and his miscreant human friends in Karukura Town. So he couldn't spend time with her. 

His servants often had Friday evenings and Saturdays off. So No body except himself was in the mansion, on a Friday night. By himself. Even his personal management, Hiro, was off because Byakuya allowed him some time for personal affairs. He had always done that; so why was it different now?

He could go and do some calligraphy? 

No , no he was not in the mood, and you had to be in the mood in order to do some calligraphy. And Renji had always said calligraphy is for rich bored people.

Well, Renji had hit the nail on the head on this case 

Renji.

His fukutaichou was so.....interesting. Had he always been?!? Byakuya had become so.....aware, if that's the right word, of him recently and it wouldn't go away.

He often found himself craving the company of his subordinate; isn't that normal? They had settled into a friendship of sorts.

But then watching Renji get angry was extremely appealing for him. His tanned skin gained a reddish hue and his eyes flashed, lips tightened and his nose flared. 

It was extremely appealing to Byakuya. And that was why he had picked on Renji the entire week; it was so easy to get him to react!

Byakuya never thought of WHY this was so appealing to him; no, his mind refused to make that connection. He was just enjoying the company of his lieutenant, that was all!

And said company was what propelled him to don his most casual attire, one of the servants kimonos and flash step all the way down to Renji's favorite hole in the wall, a rowdy, dark little tavern filled with his friends from the 11th, lieutent Matsumoto and even Captain Hitsugaya often joined the group.

Byakuya was able to suppress his reiatsu and sneak past the group, settling in the corner right next to their full booth.

".....telling you man, just do it! You'll thank me later for it!" The bald one, what was his name? One of Zaraki's henchmen  spoke.

"Yer fucking nuts,  know  that?" It was Renji, clearly already tipsy. "There's no way in fucking hot ass hell butterfly brains I would even try! The guy would blow my fucking brains out with cherry blossoms!" 

They were speaking of him, he supposed. Cherry blossoms were always incorporated with his character.

"....man up and fucking take it! You'll thank me..."

"Don't listen to this asswipe, Renji, he will get you killed.."

"I agree with this asswipe, though! Bya-kuns TOTALLY a Power Bottom " It was Matsumoto, her voice easily detectable.

Byakuya paused. What in the world was a Power bottom?!

"Oh, pretty boy, come here often?" A drunk man sauntered over to Byakuya, and he decided that was his cue to leave. 

As he flashstepped back to his mansion, he wondered what in the world was a Power Bottom. 

 

\-------

A Fucking Hell Butterfly was fluttering about him on a Saturday morning.

What the FUCK.

Renji rolled over on his bed, completely naked and hung over to the high hills. His head was pounding, and as he opened his eyes, he realized that the weight pressing him into his bed was Matsumoto, sprawled across his chest, completely clothed at least. 

A wave of nausea hit him and he jerked upright, turning to hurl into his trash can.

He felt better afterwards, and became a little more coherent as he stood and headed to the bathroom, the butterfly fluttering by his ear.

He brushed his teeth and showered, then finally donned his 'weekend kimono' which coupled with a bright pink haori.

Finally, he listened to the hell butterfly and frowned.

Then off he went down to the Kuchiki estate, wondering what was so urgent for him to address on the weekend.


	2. What's a Power Bottom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya decided to find out what a Power Bottom is, and Renji is taken aback.

"Wait, what did you just say?!" Renji stood, his face beet red and eyes wide open as he stared down at his Taichou who sat casually on the tatami, sipping his tea.

"I asked you to kindly explain what a Power Bottom is. I have searched numerous texts and I have not found anything about that phrase. So I took it upon myself to rouse you from your drunken stupor in order to receive a response to my question."

"B-uh, er- well, first of all where did you hear that from?"

"I had the pleasure of overhearing your conversation with some officers recently. I believe the conversation was pertaining to me, correct?"

"Uhhhh-"

"I'll take that as a yes. And so, Renji, I came to the conclusion that since it was based on me, I would like to know what a Power Bottom is. Kindly explain, Renji."

"Uh-er, Taichou don't get offended, please! And don't kill Me for this-"

"Abarai" He said in his warning tone. Renji was flustered and so red, Byakuya had to suppress a smirk of pleasure.

He looked absolutely ridiculous in the pink Haori, but for some reason the loudness of his hair and tattoos, combined with the pink looked great on him.

He had on his hakama, but nothing beneath his Haori, and his tattoos were on full display from his neck down to his waist. He looked wild, his hair tied up into a bun at the top of his head, no headband to cover those forehead tattoos. 

Renji was pure man, virile and muscular, who smelled like sandalwood and vanilla. 

Byakuya found him very attractive.

The thought struck just as Renji plopped down onto the tatami and grunted, his Haori sliding off a shoulder and making him look very sultry.

Holy Kami.

Byakuya had the hots for the lieutenant.

"A p-p-power bottom is someone who-uh- they need to loosen up a lot. They're super uptight. L-eh, you know?"

Byakuya nodded slowly. This wasn't news to him; Kyouraku and Zaraki constantly told him that. 

"I see. I understand Renji, although the terminology is a little strange, why would it be a Power bottom? I thought you were speaking of some human device that was degrading."

Renji laughed nervously.

"Eh, no uhm, well I mean no way! Not degrading in any way, er Taichou. It is human slang though. Learned it when we were on mission in Karakura town. There's some crazy people out there- haha!" He laughed, nervously picking up the tea Byakuya had poured for him, and then downing the hot liquid in seconds, before realizing how hot it was and then fanning himself with his hand.

"Fuck!" He said. Byakuya had to stifle a bark of laughter, covered his mouth, but not before a sound that was akin to a deep giggle escaped his lips.

Renji narrowed his eyes. "Did you just laugh?! Don't fucking laugh, Taichou. I burned my tongue!"

Despite Renji's nervousness at being summoned to the mansion on a weekend, he did not leave Byakuya after their discussion. 

After he relaxed enough to lounge haphazardly on Byakuya's tatami, the two adjourned to the terrace, where the morning slid into the afternoon heat and warmed them from the inside out. Renji sat and recalled his escapades from the night before to a slightly amused Byakuya; the man was enthusiastic about anything, even describing a hot pot that he had tried.

But his company made Byakuya-- well, not bored. The lonely ache he had felt last night was gone. Renji filled that void so vastly that there was no room for anything else.

It was a little bit scary for Byakuya.

They took a turn around the gardens and Byakuya showed him each flower and tree, his hard work. They had discussions varying from work to personal conversations that naturally came to them since they had become friendly and before he knew it, the sun was setting in the disctance, illuminating the garden with orange light.

The eeriness of the twilight probably affected him.

Renji was beautiful in the gardens as he stood plucking a cherry blossom from the tree and sniffing it gently. It was so sensual and quite erotic. Senbonzakura was singing in his head, the most innapropriate sound they had ever made. 'Don't we wish the baboons could pluck us like that?' Byakuya fought off a blush of embarrassment. Oh, dear.

But then, with the romance of the ambiance, Byakuya found himself being pulled in  to Renji's fiery, hot reiatsu as it radiated from him like a furnace. They stood under the tree, and Byakuya looked up to his face, cherry blossom at his nose. 

"Taichou, do you bathe in these? They smell just like you."

"Do you find it pleasant?" Was Byakuya's soft response.

"Yeah of course it smells damn good." At that point Renji registered Byakuya's nearness, and turned to look down at his face.

Then those fiery brown eyes shot down to Byakuya's lips, then back to his eyes.

"Renji" Byakuya said, his voice imploring, questioning. Renji licked his lips, and with one swift motion, they were kissing.

Renji's hand gripped the back of his neck as Byakuya slid his hands under the haori, feeling up the hot tattooed skin and settling on the broad, muscled shoulders.

He pressed up against Renji, leaning in as the softness of his full lips drew him in. It was a hot kiss; sexy, fiery. It was everything Renji was.

Byakuya had never been kissed like that in his life.

Renji's arm circled his waist, tightening his domineering grip on Byakuya's person, and tilting his head just as his tongue entered Byakuya's mouth.

It was incredibly erotic.

Byakuya moaned, a deep throaty moan as pleasure shot through his entire body. 

Renji's tongue carressed the inside of his mouth vigorously as his hand slid up his neck and settled in his black silky locks. 

"Byakuya, fucking hell" Renji said as they broke apart for a moment. Byakuya could do nothing but nod, lips swollen and pink, eyes fluttering wildly with desire as they looked into the fire of Renji's own.

Those passionate lips descended into his again, this time with a feral growl, forcefully devouring Byakuya like he was a meal. It was a rough kiss, desperate as hands gripped and groped Byakuya's slim frame, and Byakuya did the same to Renji.

His lietuenants arousal pressed roughly against his navel, and sweet Kami, the flames that licked in his belly turned into a full blown fire, and he began to rub himself against Renji, trying to get any friction between the two of them.

He was on fire, and he would gladly get burned if it meant he would be scorched by the desire that Renji's fire had instilled in him.

Renji's lips travelled down Byakuya's chin, licking on the sharp angle of his jaw line, then dipping into the crook of his neck. Byakuya panted with desperation as a soft kiss was followed by sharp, unrelenting teeth sinking into his skin.

Oh, dear.

The moan that Byakuya let out should have been a sacrilege; it was low, rumbling, needy and Renji responded with his own animalistic growl. 

Byakuya's curious hands roamed along the hot flesh, touching and stroking each dip and divet on the expanse of Renji's torso, then sliding low and settling on squeezing those taut, muscular ass cheeks. He was pure muscle.

 

Just as Byakuya's hand began to dip past the waistline of Renji's pants, the sound of a voice calling broke the seductive ambiance.

Rukia's incessant "Ni-sama" calls were the perpetrator, and Byakuya watched as realization of their actions  dawned on Renji. He stepped back cautiously and adjusted his pants. 

"Shit, Taichou I'm--"

"Nii-sana, here you are! I got worried when I didn't see you. I just got back from-- oh, hey Renji! Didn't see you there. What are you doing here? "

Rukias jovial attitude temporarily broke the spell of awkwardness that was bound to settle between the two of them.

"Er, well uh-"

"I called him over to discuss some things going on in our division."

"Oh, great Renji! I made lunch, you should join us!" Rukia said as she hooked her arm into Renji's.

Renji looked panicked, and began to speak, but Byakuya impulsively spoke first.

"I insist as well, Renji. You have been in company the entire day and I have not offered you nourishment. Forgive me." Byakuya bowed, and Renji blushed, rubbing the back of his head as he was won't to do when he was embarrassed.

"Eh, forget about it Taichou, I can just grab some'n to eat on my way, I swe-"

"Renji don't be such a spoil sport. Come on!"

Rukia dragged both men into the house, and Byakuya was curious as to how the night would unfold.

\-----

Dinner had been fucking awkward

Renji still had a boner that could cut diamonds.

Byakuya was fucking sexy.

Watching him eat was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Or maybe it was just because he was horny.

The kiss. The fucking kiss. Renji suppressed a groan, as his dick grew even harder-- if it was possible-- from thinking about it.

Renji had practically fucked Byakuya with his mouth. And Byakuya had loved it. 

Shit.

How would they address this? How could he, a kind of insane, highly visual man, manage to get through work like a powder keg ready to blow up?!

He had been fine before; knowing that a) Byakuya was straight as an arrow and b) knowing that Byakuya would NEVER ever be with a riff raff asshole like him

Renji had always found Byakuya sexy; who didnt?! The man was gorgeous. Those lightning  fine ass eyes, his soft, immaculate alabaster skin, that lithe, slim frame of sinewy muscle. The long black locks. 

He was definitely model type.

Renji had (often) jacked off to the fantasy of fucking his boss. But he had known that it would always be a fantasy.

Until now

Now that he had tasted that soft, pale cherry blossom scented skin. 

And then Byakuya was giving him looks throughout the entire dinner as Rukia prattled on about Ichigo and his friends.

Or when he licked on his spoon like a cat, eyes directed at Renji. 

Everything was subtle. What was Byakuya if not subtle?! 

But it was driving Renji crazy.

He had to get out of the mansion and go jack off a good 3-4 times before he died of arousal.

They wrapped up their dinner, and Rukia brought In some desserts and tea. 

Renji took this as  his cue to leave.

"Er, I have to go. Thanks for the food."

"Awh, we were gonna play some games after! " Rukia protested. Renji frowned and shook his head.

"I'm beat, Rooks. Im ready to go pass out in my bed."

"You could always sleep in my bed, Renji" Byakuya's response was steady and clear.

Renji's face grew beet red. Rukia laughed. 

"Y-y-ours T-t-taichou?!"

"Yes, I have plenty of open rooms in this house, Renji. You're free to pick one."

Renji was of course, disappointed. But also relieved because he was terrified.

He shook his head. "Thanks but I'm comfortable in my own place, y'know?!" He said, and thanked the siblings once more before leaving.

He flashstepped back to his rooms at the 6th at light speed.

\-----

Renji was not surprised to find Matsumoto drinking again, with Hisagi and Yumichika being loud and rowdy. Ikkaku was busy playing cards with Hitsugaya Taichou, Yachiru  and Rikichi.

All of this was happening in his rooms.

So much for jacking off.

"Oi, Renchan, where the fuck have you been!" Ikkaku asked as he slammed the door.

"I saw him at Bya-kuns gardens before!" Yachiru, ever knowledgeable, spoke up as she jumped onto Renji's shoulder.

"Whoa you were at your little boyfriend's house eh!"

"Shut the fuck up, he's not--"

"Renji, what happened? Did you kiss?" Matsumoto asked with dreamy eyes.

Renji's face grew red as a beet, admitting his guilt to his friends who knew him too well.

"You kissed the ice prince! And didnt die?! Whoa." Hitsugaya was quite amused by this.

"Was it like, a peck or was it like, a major tonguing, sexy ass kiss?"

Renji grabbed Matsumotos sake and took a deep chug.

"It was a major tonguing kiss! I knew It! Byakuya is a freak. I bet you he hasn't been laid in like 150 years or somethin' and he has all that pent up sexual energy ready for you. He's totally a Power bottom--"

"Ikkaku if you don't stop using that word, I will skin you alive! You know he heard you guys talking yesterday?!? And called me over to ask what it was."

"Oh, shit! Really?!? What did you say?"

"I told him it means people who are really uptight-- he's gonna kill me if he really finds out what it means."

To this, everyone dissolved in a fit of laughter to Renji's expense.

 


	3. Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya finds out what a Power Bottom REALLY is. And Renji is more than happy to demonstrate for Byakuya.  
> Fyi: Power Bottom(Noun):A term coined in the gay community to a bottom that takes control in a sexual encounter. A true, devoted, and complete bottom.

Monday came about once again.

And Byakuya was back to his Monday self.

Renji should have been used to this.

The only problem was that Everything Byakuya did was infuriating, and also turning him on. 

His hovering was both annoying and arousing. 

Renji could smell the cherry blossom fragrance permeating off him, and it kept reminding him of that kiss.

His usual snide comments were coupled with subtle touches that were innocent in nature, but they were driving Renji crazy.

His morning went by excruciatingly slowly, and by the time lunch time came, he was ready to exit the office because he would die.

And so he excused himself and went down to the training pit, finding some officers to spar with and expend this ridiculous energy.

\------

Byakuya was finding it VERY hard to resist Renji on that day.

It was hard.

He was just so....enticing. 

Of course, he enjoyed goading him often and getting a reaction out of his fukutaichou; it was one of his most favorite things to do.

But then he just got reminded of that kiss in his garden. That sinful, sinful mouth of Renji's sucking on his neck. The feeling of being desired and devoured at the same time.

It aroused him vigorously and he wanted to do it again.

However, Byakuya was not the best in social, let alone romantic situations. His courtship with Hisana, his late wife, had been sweet, formal and amiable. No kissing, only a gentle companionship that led to them eventually marrying. 

His marriage life had been sweet, calm and loving. It had brought warmth and gentleness to him through Hisana, and they had settled into a marriage of very little skinship; Hisana was weak due to a long and unexplainable illness.

Not that Byakuya had even concerned himself overly about that; he had been attracted to his wife & loved her regardless.

But he had never in his life felt the kind of pulling, almost obsessive lust that took over his body whenever Renji was around.

He wanted more kisses, more caressing, more touches and more....well, more of what he was unsure.

Byakuya was a novice in the area of sexual relations especially when it entailed same sex coupling. How did it happen? What would he have to do to get Renji to do it to him?

He had so many questions that he would not go about asking anyone. 

And so he sighed heavily, scribbled a note quickly and left it on Renjis desk before he headed down to his personal Senkaimon, where he travelled down to the one person whom he could trust with their confidence, but not with their teasing. That would be the sucky part.

As he emerged from the Senkaimon, he was not surprised to find a black cat perched right in front of him, long tail swaying in the light breeze. 

The cat stood up and sauntered to where an annoyed Byakuya stood.

"Felt you coming from miles away, Bya-kun. Your Reiatsu. The cherry blossoms are extra fragrant these days, eh?" The cat's deep voice resonated.

Byakuya huffed. "Shihoin, can we for once explain pleasantries at least? As friends?"

Yoruichi laughed as she began her transformation from cat to voluptuous naked human; Byakuya was unfazed as he had seen her in this state since childhood.

"When have we ever done that?!?"

\------

"What the FUCK" Renji said as he read the note on his desk.

_Abarai,_

_Urgent personal business to attend to today. You may excuse the officers for an afternoon, or you can spar with them without me._

_Byakuya_

Rikichi, standing behind Renji,  coughed at his lieutenant' s sudden outburst.

"What is it, sir?"

Renji paused. Byakuya had given them Monday afternoon off.

And he had signed the note with his first name.

What in the world was going on here?! Was this a joke? Maybe a test? Did Renji have to pick the right thing, or something? Was Byakuya secretly watching him.

He was confused.

"Rikichi, when was he last time our Taichou gave the afternoon off?"

"Er, um if my memory is still accurate then it was about 200 years ago, sir. Well, if you exclude the time when The Seiretei was under attack and we had a couple of weeks of rebuilding, but that was mandatory by Yamamoto of course but then Taichou still made us come in to work and--" 

"Thanks Rix I got it. Well today's your lucky day. We got an afternoon off."

Rikichis expression of horror mirrored Renji's feelings.

"Seriously, sir? What happened to Taichou? He sick? Did Aizen come back? Another attack? Is Rukia alright?"

"I have no fucking idea. It's freaking me out."

\------

"Say that again, slowly!" Yoruichi was screeching with laughter in the human coffee shop. They were in gigai, Byakuya fashioned with a crisp white button down and some white jeans and Oxfords. Yoruichi was in her loud garb, a strapless top that left little to the imagination, and a pair of low cut jeans that showed off her impeccable and.

"Renji said I'm a Power Bottom and I would like to know how to change that. I know I can be uptight and formal. Help me."

"Wait. And what did he say a Power Bottom is?" Yoruichi was still cackling. 

"I told you. I guess you don't know human slang, now do you?" Byakuya was irritated; he had explained this once before to his annoying friend.

"Bya-babe. Renji played you like a fiddle, honey." She stood up and slapped a couple of bills onto the table. "Come with me, and I'll show you everything you need to know."

Byakuya was dragged all the way downtown to a very unseemly area, and then finally to a dingy bookstore in a corner shop.

"This is the perfect place for you, Bya-boo. And I have JUST the right book for you! Wait right here." Yoruichi sped off to the ends of the bookstore, leaving Byakuya alone and a little worried.

He turned around and was met with some dark brown eyes, and a big smile. A tall man stood by the counter, grinning at him almost lecherously.

Byakuya frowned, putting on his most icy glare and turning away.

"What's cookin', good looking?" The hot breath fanning the back of his neck made him bristle with anger. How dare he, this disgusting creature, try to flirt with him?!

Senbonzakura shook with anger, although the blade was far away stored safely in Yoruichis apartment, he could still feel the offense they felt from being addressed like a commoner.

"You would do your best to step away from me" Byakuya said with a tone of disdain.

The man was unfazed and seemed to step closer.

"Oi, and yer' a feisty one aintcha" he murmured, ridiculously close to his ear.

Byakuya felt the flare of his reiatsu start to shred the gigai.

He had to regain control. Calm down. Calm.

But then the man decided to grab his arm and turn to face him.

"Unhand me, you filthy cretin. You do not have the caliber to touch me. And get out of my sight."

The tall man seemed to understand his tone very well and the anger rose on his face. Oh, boy.

"Yer ain't nothing but a prissy bitch!" He said and raised a hand to strike Byakuya.

Of course, Yoruichi was a step ahead of them when she came in and stepped between Byakuya and the obnoxious man.

"Look here hunny, my friend is not right in the head. Just came from the loony bin. Don't you worry bout him. He read too many books so he talks like he's Shakespeare or some shit like that."

Byakuya huffed. He did not speak like Shakespeare. 

The man seemed to calm down after Yoruichi flirted to deescalate the situation.

Soon they were back to the Senkaimon, Byakuya bidding his friend goodbye.

"Come by more often, Byakun. I miss you. Oh, and don't forget this-- I had to flirt with a drunk to get you this-- and thank me with the gory details of your clandestine affair with your subordinate!" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she handed him a black shopping bag and Byakuya rolled his eyes and turned to the gate. 

"Oh, and one more thing Byakuya, a Power Bottom is basically a man who gets fucked in the ass by a top! There's more information in the book about it. Trust me, it's a good thing!" 

Her voice faded as the embarrassment of discovering the meaning of the phrase set in.

He was blushing the entire way back to his estates.

\------

Renji sat on his bed, towel wrapped around his hips, reading one of those Manga things that Ichigo had gifted him with.

This one in particular was called One Piece, and he quite found it funny.

His balcony doorwas wide open, with the rustle of the curtains as the wind gently blew them askew and then back together further increasing his relax mode.

He was not entirely relaxed, though.

He had missed Byakuya during the afternoon. 

Of course, he had dismissed the officers, but stayed behind to complete paperwork, and this was the first time in months since their weird "friendship" began that Renji had worked without Byakuya at his desk.

It had been distracting and fucking lonely.

He was beside himself with wondering what had happened to him, what had caused him to leave so abruptly.

He missed the Monday teasing, the pungent aroma of cherry blossoms and tea, and that deep and pensive voice.

 And he wanted to kiss him again, maybe do more.

Byakuya would skin him alive, though. Renji was surprised that he had just brushed it off, and said nothing about it. Then again  Byakuya had kissed him back and even grabbed his ass. 

But heck, he wouldn't mind doing that again.

Renji's senses heightened, and he felt Zabimaru stir with excitement.

The powerful reiatsu was hard to miss, and so easy to identify.

The scent of cherry blossoms flowed just as a dark figure emerged from behind Renji's curtains. 

He sat up. The energy he was feeling was almost murderous, and he swallowed.

'Renji, they found out about your lie' the snake hissed as the Baboon laughed with excitement.

'Senbonzakura is here to fight us,' they spoke and Renji could do nothing but quickly grab his yukata and hastily cover himself.

"Renji" the deep voice he had missed before was back; with an ominous ambiance. Byakuya's face was shadowed by a cloak, so Renji could not  read his expression.

"Er, Taichou. H-er, are you--"

"You lied to me."

"Uhm, look Taichou I swear it wasn't--"

"Were you trying to play a trick on me?"

"No! I mean-- it wasn't--"

"Come here, Renji." He commanded, just as he revealed his shikai, the petals spreading beautifully around the two of them as Renji walked to where he stood.

Fuck, he was dead again, wasn't he. It had taken him weeks to get back to health after that fight they'd had. And honestly, he wasn't in the mood to fight the man he had a crush on.

Byakuya pushed the cloak from his head, and Renji was surprised to see it flowing freely without a Kenseikan holding it in place.

He looked beautiful.

"Renji, you have insulted my intelligence. You will be punished for that."

Renji swallowed. "Er, look Taichou I didn't want you to cut me in pieces!" 

"It doesn't matter, Renji. You will receive your punishment for deceiving me. Now strip." He commanded imperiously.

Renji blushed.

"W-w-ait, what?"

"Strip, Renji. All your clothes off. Now."

Renji could hear the Baboon howling in excitement. 'It's a different kind of fight, Renji!'

Senbonzakura was humming sensually, and the baboon joined in with a wild howl.

'We are going to play with them, Renji!' The snake hissed in excitement. 

Renji swallowed again, the faint pull of arousal flowing in his blood already. He threw of the yukata and then quickly took the towel off, leaving him completely naked. 

Byakuya's eyes were shining, and Renji stood tall, unashamed and anticipating. Byakuya reached out, his fingers tracing each black line down, down, down.

Renji was getting hard.

"Taichou, can I ask, er. What is my punishment?" 

Byakuya's fingers turned into flat palms, unashamedly running along Renji's hard abdomen muscles, squeezing and gripping flesh.

"Your punishment, Renji, is to surrender your dominance to me."

"Eh?"

"You called me a Power bottom, correct? Well, I think a suitable punishment for that is to see whether you were correct in that matter."

"You mean--"

"I want to put your hypothesis to test. Now Will you stop talking and just enjoy this?"

Renji growled, the desire that he had clamped down suddenly bursting to the surface. 

"I can do that, and more." He said and reached for Byakuya  and swiftly placing an open-mouth kiss on his lips.

It was a scorching kiss once more, all tongue and teeth and hot, quick breath as Renji stripped Byakuya of his many articles of clothes.

Hands every where, in his inky black hair, pulling his head back so that he could devour that little mouth of his.

The taste of Byakuya was just as intoxicating as before, especially as he moaned into Renji's mouth and pressed up against him.

Renji had very animalistic tendencies when coupling; the baboon often exerted themself when they wanted to, and he felt the mingling with the icy steel of Senbonzakura.

It was strange, mating with power. 

But it was not as hell.

Renji growled as the final piece of clothing hit the floor and Byakuya was gloriously naked. He quickly pushed him down to his bed as their tongues danced and mimicked what Renji hoped would happen with their bodies.

Byakuya moaned when Renji lay on top of him, their arousals rubbing against each other and creating a delicious friction between them. 

"Fuck, Byakuya." He paused for a moment, staring down at the beauty beneath him, the alabaster creamy skin and rosy pink cheeks, those eyes that spoke a thousand words glazed over with arousal.  The little whimpers Byakuya was releasing with each caress. Renji's mouth watered.

He had to taste all of him. His lips and mouth run down his sharp jawline, nibbling every bit of delicious skin before settling at the crook of his neck and sinking his teeth into the skin.

The moan that Byakuya gave out was fucking sinful.

"Sweet Kami, you're delicious" Renji said as his lips and tongue licked their way down to a delectable rosy nipple. He sank his teeth in again and Byakuya gasped, his hips gyrating with the pleasure and frustration.

Renji could not get enough.

"R-renji..." Byakuya moaned as his long fingers ran through the red locks almost reverently.

"You taste so good" Renji said, attacking the other nipple equally, making Byakuya squirm and gasp even more. 

He trailed kisses down his navel, dipping his tongue in Byakuya's belly button before moving on and engulfing his lovers cock completely.

Byakuya arched his back, and Renji pulled his legs apart and upwards in an embarrassing position that exposed everything to Renji's mouth.

He felt the imminent protest from his lover, but he pressed forward and placed his tongue right at his entrance and licked.

Byakuya let out another one of those low and sexy moans, and Renji was close to creaming so fast, he wasn't sure he could hold any longer.

His tongue darted in as his hands massaged his lover's cock. He wanted to feel Byakuya come undone, to lose all coherence and just enjoy the pleasure of being loved right. 

The next thing he knew he was on his back, Byakuya straddling him, his body weighed down by his thundering reiatsu and Renji felt fear and arousal at the same time; he was a kinky asshole.

"My turn now" Byakuya said with a faint seductive smile and an almost devilish glint in his eye.

\------

He was doing it. Byakuya was actually doing it with Renji.

The man was gifted with his mouth; every single thing he had done to Byakuya with his mouth was sinfully pleasant.

But Byakuya liked to be in charge.

So he flipped them over and settled above Renji, remembering what the book Yoruichi gave him had said.

He had prepped himself thoroughly before storming into Renji's rooms in the baracks. He was ready for it.

He settled and tried to relax, then sank down slowly onto Renji's girth; trust this hulk of a man to be big in ALL areas.

 It was a brand new sensation, of being stretched and filled, Byakuya felt extremely vulnerable, as if his soul was being stripped bare and exposed to this man below him.

This magnificent creature called Renji.

Byakuya felt the surge of Reiatsu and then Renji had flipped them over, his large frame almost crushing Byakuya with the strength he was emitting.

Byakuya responded with his own reiatsu, mingling and surging with each wave of pleasure brought about by the thrust of Renji's hips, and Byakuya's in response.

He could feel Renji everywhere, the pleasure of being thoroughly sexed mounting with each moan and caress as Renji's lips latched onto his own again, roughly and without restraint.

Byakuya felt Senbonzakura humming in pleasure, a song filled with joy and intimacy as they danced with Renji's own Baboon & snake.

He had never felt so much power before.

Byakuya became undone, as Renji thrust against him and pressed upon a most sensitive spot within him. And Byakuya let out a long wanton moan of pleasure before he orgasmed violently, his body jerking involuntarily as his eyes rolled back. He gripped the sheets and Renji tightly, feeling the force of Renji's orgasm and Senbonzakuras song peaked, the pleasurable voice giving him shivers. 

Dear Kami, was he dead?

The energy pulsing between them began to decline as they settled together, breathing hard and fast. Renji collected Byakuya within his arms and gently caressed the black hair off his face. 

Byakuya did the same for Renji.

"Byakuya, holy shit."

"Is it always like that?" Was his response, and the response that followed was not from Renji.

Neither was it from the rhythmic voice of Senbonzakura.

"We have never felt that before either." Said the babboon and the snake.

 

\--------------

"What the actual fuck. Did Zabimaru just talk to you?!? Through your mind? Or am I dreamning?"

Renji mumbled, exhausted. He had no energy left. 

The sex had been fucking amazing.

Byakuya was a sex bomb, really. Matsumoto had been right; old boy was a Power Bottom through and through.

Renji was drained, and so was Byakuya judging by the way he was lazily stroking the divets of Renji's abs.

"Yes, I heard them. I have never been privy to other people's Zanpakuto inner dialogue before." 

"Me either, Taichou. But I swear I heard Senbonzakura singing. Am I going crazy?"

"No, they were definitely singing."

"And also we kind of had a reiatsu surge. Kinda like our energy joined together."

"I didn't know it could do that."

"Shit, me neither."

\---------

Monday came by once again, and to Renji's advantage, Byakuya was exhausted from the weekend.

Renji had kept him up for hours the night before using some very effective techniques.

His Taichou sat yawning lackadaisically  at his desk. No hovering, no snide comments, no frightful subordinates who scampered away with the sight of their boss.

It was Monday bliss.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually added the part about the Zanpakuto connection because I want to do a longer fic that connects with that story,   
> Look out for it and thank you for reading this, I hope you liked it. There's not enough RenBya in this world, in my opinion


End file.
